


Happy Birthday to Us

by WastefulPhoenix



Series: Ankira [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Sex, Yuri, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastefulPhoenix/pseuds/WastefulPhoenix
Summary: To celebrate a milestone in their lives, Ankira drinking and fun times starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's sex in here.  
> Be careful.

“Kanpai!” The dull sound of our cans clinking together for just a moment rung through the small square that was our apartment and the table between us.  
This was to celebrate not only getting our apartment, but being able to secure jobs beforehand. We were at a new phase in our lives and to boot, it was Anzu’s birthday. Since we weren’t big on money right now, we decided to go cheap and celebrate both our birthdays on the same day. So, she suggested we get alcohol for the first time and drink as much as we could for fun. Though, it wasn’t really anything heavy for now, it was just beer. They sold that Asahi stuff that we remember Yuuki drinking a lot around our new place, so that’s what we got a ton of.  
“Hmm…This isn’t too bad.” I said as I looked over to Anzu, taking a small sip from the can and tilting my head. She’d cut her hair short for work last week which was really weird to me. It was just below her chin now. To be fair, I really missed the length. I was actually considering cutting my own a little since I heard kids liked to pull on hair in daycares.  
“I could get into this after a hard day…” She sat her can down, but there was something odd about the sound it made as it hit the table.  
“Did you…just drink that entire thing, Anzu-chan?”  
“Yeah. Are you sipping yours?” She said it as if I was the one doing something weird.  
I raised my chin a little in wonder. From what I knew you were supposed to sip alcohol to make the effect last longer, but she’d taken down the entire can in less than 30 seconds. I couldn’t even tell if that was impressive or not, but I’d rather she took it slow so she didn’t get sick in the morning or later tonight.  
“You’re supposed to drink slowly, right?”  
“Not beer. My coworkers said you should just drink and see where the night takes you. They offered me to drink with them on my third night, but I wanted to do it with you.”  
Was that how it worked? We’d heard that older idols during our time were heavy drinkers but I’d never seen Kaede hungover during our time… Nor any of the others, actually. Maybe what I’d looked up was wrong?  
So, on Anzu’s influence, I’d started doing can after can until my belly was full and the cans were stacked more in front of her than I. While I was about 5 cans in and she was 6, I was only just starting to feel a little something, but Anzu had slowly started to become more and more far gone.  
“Hey, Kirari. Why have you been getting bigger, exactly? Isn’t there a limit? When you’re like 30, you’re going to be like a 100 centimeters!” She raised her hands into the air as if to magnify the question, looking me over with more intensity than she’d ever had.  
“I’ve been well over that size for a long time, Anzu-chan….”  
“1000!” Now she was yelling.  
“I’ll never get that big, but I’m sure I’ll always be bigger than you. It’s okay. No matter how small you are, you’ll always be the most adorable thing in the world to me.”  
“Bullshit!” She slammed a hand on the table, knocking over the now six empty cans which slowly rolled off the table one by one.  
“Anz-cha—“  
“You are the cutest person in the world, Kirari. Look at you!” For some reason, she pointed a finger towards my chest and then moved it up and down. I guess that was to address my height...  
“But—“  
“You are literally filled with cuteness. Everywhere. It fills your chest and your thighs and stretches you out! I don’t compare.”  
I’d genuinely never heard her say these kind of things before. She was never one to be shy of giving compliments, but she’d definitely never been this…aggressive about it. So, I couldn’t help but blush at the amount of appreciation, playing with my thumbs and looking down as usual.  
“Oi,” Suddenly, she was next to me, yelling with authority in my ear. I didn’t even know she could move that fast, honestly. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”  
She leaned against me, stretching upwards a little to turn me in her direction by my chin. I stared into her reddening face before looking the rest of her over. Anzu was so small that it was funny. At this point there was no situation where she’d ever be bigger than me. I couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at that thought.  
“Are you laughing at me?” She sounded irritated, but suddenly I couldn’t really care about that.  
“You’re just so small, for some reason it’s really funny right now. When you try to look serious like that, it’s just adorable.” For some reason this was super duper funny to me. Words were spilling out that normally wouldn’t.  
“Oh?” Was all I heard and suddenly I was staring at the ceiling on my back and then Anzu was on top of me, staring into my eyes. “And now?”  
The smell of beer from her mouth tickled my nose, causing it to wrinkle a little. I’m sure if she kissed me right now it’d probably be like taking another sip from my can. That just made me wonder how many cans in I was at this point… I actually didn’t know.  
Without any bit of concern for her feelings, I lifted Anzu up by her waist and held her in the air over me as if she were actually a child. Then I started to bench her. I wasn’t exactly trying to send a message or anything, but it seemed like a fun idea, so I decided to do it.  
“You should gain some weight, Anzu-chan.”  
“I stay this weight so you can carry me, y’know?”  
“Really?”  
“Really, really. Do you know how much I love you, Kirari?”  
“No, tell me, Anzu-chan.” I was feeling up to being spoiled. She didn’t seem to mind that I was using her as exercise equipment, so I was very entertained right now.  
“More than candy or games. Ah, more than sleeping. Oh, and more than my rabbit!”  
Anzu seemed really proud of that last part. I was happy she was able to put her feelings into words since I’ve always had troubles putting my feelings for her into anything verbal. It was enough to know that I was the most important thing to her, but she was started to spin around oddly now. In fact, the entire room was and my thoughts started wandering a bit. I gently set Anzu’s head down on my breasts, wrapping my arms around her.  
“Times flies, huh?”  
She made a small sound of agreement and nodded within my chest, one of her hands moving along the surface of the table, probably looking for whatever can had something in it.  
“How are you doing, Anzu-chan? In your head?” For some reason I was feeling completely comfortable saying or doing the first thing that came to mind tonight. It was honestly nice having no fear of hurting her feelings. The worst she could do was deny me, but she wasn’t allowed to do that to begin with.  
It took her sitting up a little and drinking the rest of my beer in one go before answering with her chin propped on my bosom.  
“Mmmm… I think I’m happy? Well, I’m definitely happy living with you, but at the same time I wonder if you hate me a lot. There’s a lot of worries, but I’m having a lot of fun and seeing our improvements together is nice, y’know?” She answered way quicker than I thought she would as she gestured around our less than stellar apartment.  
Honestly, this place was more of a single bedroom with a bunch of stuff in it, but to us it was a milestone. Most of the things we’d been doing had been more for Anzu’s progression than my own and that was fine with me. She’d slowly turned into a hard worker since the accident and the proof was obvious.  
“Focus on being happy-happy and you’ll be fine. I could never hate someone as small and adorable and frail as you. It’d be like abandoning a puppy on the road.”  
“You could just tell me you love me, Kirari. Also, don’t say ‘someone’, say my name.”  
She genuinely looked sad all of a sudden. Maybe I’d been teasing her a bit too much tonight. Can’t say I’d shown her much affection, either. She was the secretly needy type, so I couldn’t have her running out of fuel and not telling me. So, I gave her one of my Kirarin Kisses. The sort that could deliver any message I wanted at any time.  
As I thought, she mostly tasted like beer and halfway through, alongside my deliverance of love, I had the idea to add some tongue to it just to gauge her reaction. What I got was an actual embarrassed yelp and she even pulled away from me all of a sudden, a hand over her lips as if protecting them. Anzu was even more red than she was before now. It was really rare I got to see her actually flustered.  
“What’s wrong?” I found it most funny that she was the one embarrassed when I was the one being straddled.  
“You’ve never kissed me like that before…” She muttered it so low that even I could barely hear it.  
“Did it make you happy-happy? Do you want some more?”  
Before she’d even had the chance to answer, I’d forced us to switch positions. I often let her have all the fun of being the dominant one, but for once I wanted to try this out. It was probably the alcohol giving me all this confidence and I was thankful for it.  
“Answer me.”  
“Yeah…” She nodded below me lightly, bringing a wide smile to my face.  
My hand slid under her shirt, resting a hand on her belly. She was a lot warmer than usual. In fact, she was downright hot. As my hand rose upwards, I thanked every god in japan that Anzu never had to wear a bra. It made peeling everything off smooth.  
“Wait, Kirari…”  
I was already groping her, what made her think I was going to stop here?  
“Hmm?”  
“On the floor?”  
“Don’t ruin the mood, Anzu-chan.”  
To make sure I got the message across, I shut her up with another kiss. Still, I could taste the beer on her small lips, so I worked to lovingly suck the flavor off of them. For the rest of her mouth, I went with my tongue, forcefully searching every nook and cranny until only her normal flavor was left. The sounds she was making were pretty much music to me.  
My hands undressed her with trained finesse as she tried to catch her breath, and my eyes glazed over her body. Had I really been taking the bottom role all this time from someone who was this small and cute? Tonight, I’d definitely show her what it was like to be taken control of. Since it was starting to get chilly, I had to make sure she was warm, after all.  
Because of our size difference, it was really easy to cross her wrists and hold them in one hand as I attacked. From her lips I went to her neck, happily savoring the taste of sweat on her skin before suckling. This was one of her sweet spots. Anzu gasped in obvious enjoyment as I started to purposefully put various size bruises around her throat. I wanted her to wake up and see the work I did.  
Meanwhile, one of my nails had slowly been dragging down her waist, to between her legs. Using a single finger, I tested her wetness. This small thing was the type to get wet really quickly despite wanting to argue otherwise for some reason. But, nothing was going inside her yet, I was just deciding how to tease her and how long. Instead, I moved that same finger to her clit, lightly massaging her with her own nectar in a slow circle. Her immediate response was a quite louder than usual moan from all the stimulation, then the arms I had held together tried to break free in a futile effort. Maybe she wanted to cover her mouth so our neighbors wouldn’t hear? I wasn’t sure. But, I didn’t care. This was many things including our birthday party for each other, I wanted them to hear our celebrations.  
When I moved from her neck, I landed at sweet spot #2. Like the rest of her, her chest was obviously small, but that was perfect me. My tongue gingerly brushed over the pink tips of her mounds, not putting too much pressure, just enough that she felt it. Anzu squirmed a little roughly this time, again trying escape from the echoes of her own enjoyment, but to no avail. The key to pleasuring Anzu was to make things tickle. Her sized combined with how sensitive her body was, made small touches feel like big ones.  
As I peppered her chest with small bits of reddish-purple, I gradually worked her clit harder and harder to the point she was moving her hips with me. She’d forgotten about her voice at this point, finally completely absorbed in what I was doing for her. Her breaths and squeals were getting closer and closer together, the sure sign she was climaxing.  
But, I wasn’t going to set her free yet. Once she was at the brink, I stopped stimulating her completely, sitting up and setting her arms free. Instead, I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder and gently kissed the side of her knee, staring at her hazy expression as she tried to figure out why I’d stopped. This was really fun, actually.  
“…Kirari?”  
“Yes, Anzu-chan?”  
“Keep going.” Her tone was actually demanding, but I just wanted to hear her ask for it.  
My tongue started to slip down her inner thigh, closer and closer to her slit where she immediately put both her hands on my head as if to lock me in spot. Seems she wasn’t very happy about what I’d just done. That was fine, I’d accomplished my mission.  
Gently, I brought my tongue from her entrance to her clit. I certainly didn’t need to worry about wetness at this point, she was well past warmed up. Two of my fingers slid into her easily and started a slow churn. As I’d thought she was keeping me in place, only giving me enough room to do what made her happy, so I’d go along with it. The moment my mouth touched her hood again, she jerked a little. She was going to come pretty fast from this I was sure.  
Anzu’s little fingers started to clutch handfuls of my air as she got closer and closer to where she wanted to be. In turn I upped the pace for her until her whispering my name turned into much louder yells.  
When she finally convulsed in pleasure, I was sure our neighbors definitely knew my name. Silently, I pulled myself away, blissfully licking her taste off of my lips. There she laid on the floor, out of breath and beet red with her eyes shut. Had I defeated her after just one round? It wasn’t like I didn’t want something done to me too…  
“Anzu-chan?” I look over her marked body, hoping I hadn’t tired her out too much.  
“..Nnn…” She was smiling, but she was certainly out of it.  
I could finish myself off tonight, today was more of a day for her than myself anyway. It was less our achievements than her own in the end. I’d let her sleep for now, she was in for a fun surprise once she woke up.  
In stark contrast to my teasing all this time, I leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
“Happy birthday, Anzu-chan. I really do wish you could understand how much I love you, but things like this are the only way I know how to express myself.”  
She was passed out at the moment but I used a finger to connect the purple spots on her body even though she couldn’t understand right now. Hopefully, all the guilt that was plaguing her would come to an end soon. I could never hate a girl this beautiful.  
In an attempt to get up and clean and get her a blanket I suddenly fell over on my knees. Ah, the room was definitely spinning. So, I spent the time crawling instead of walking to complete my jobs and finding myself sitting in front of Anzu. As I’d planned I was taking care of myself tonight… Right in front of her.. While she was sleeping.  
I’d barely pulled off my clothes, I’d kinda just...started. I was honestly happy she was asleep for this, if she woke up right now and caught me, I’d have no idea what to do. I’d never masturbated in front of anyone before and I’d never been caught. Doing it with her so close to me was honestly very exciting.  
The more I thought about it, the closer I found myself getting to her until I was literally under the blanket with her. I smelled at her hair and let out little moans I couldn’t restrain from behind her. I wasn’t sure if I was trying to wake her up or what anymore, but she wasn’t budging. That was fine.  
For some reason deciding to escalate this further, I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers and slipped them down my panties with only a little hesitation. Part of me felt wrong for doing this, but she’d fell asleep on me and I wanted some attention too, even if I had to take it.  
“A-anzu-chan!” There was always something about her touching me that made me come really easily. It was almost too fast to satisfy me, but I’d played my luck enough for tonight… Breathing a bit lewdly into her hair, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I could sleep now. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Kirari.”  
“….Nyo..”  
“Back to sleep.” Anzu snuggled her back into my now shivering body. I was sure she could feel my heart against her back. I felt as if it was about to leave my chest right now. Nothing but embarrassment was filling me now.  
“How…long?”  
“You’re not really quiet and you started using my hand…but lets sleep—blegh”  
I’d started to squeeze her waist against mine with almost all the strength I could muster. It wasn’t as arousing as I’d thought being caught like that, even if it was her.  
“Forget!” I demanded  
“Ough… That’s not how memory works!”  
“Forgive me!” For some reason I just squeezed harder. I couldn’t let this go.  
“You didn’t do anything wrong!” She was tapping at my leg now as if we were actually wrestling to begin with.  
Reluctantly, I let her go, pouting from all sorts of emotions. Even if she said that it didn’t stop me from being every kind of embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“According to my coworkers, I won’t remember all this in the morning, anyway. You should be safe. I think it was pretty cute. Makes me feel loved. Happy Birthday, Kirari .”  
“Hmmph.”  
I think that this was actually the perfect party for us. It wasn’t fancy at all and was actually a bit short, but even I left feeling fulfilled. Neither of us said another word for the rest of the night and instead let sleep take us.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever writing in Kirari POV is lewd


End file.
